The Path of Love
by mmouse15
Summary: TFA Bluestreak has had a tough life, his brothers Prowl and Smokescreen can't help him. Who can? Rated for later chapters
1. The Path

Title: The Path

By: mmouse15

Rating: K+

Warnings: Snuggling mechs? This is pretty bland.

'Verse: TFAnimated

Characters: Barricade, Bluestreak, Prowl, Smokescreen, mentions of others.

Original request was for:

Pairing you want: Barricade/Bluestreak

Sin(s): Sloth (its medieval definition, not its modern one)

Three things you want to see in your fic: Grumpy Neutral! Barricade, TFA verse is preferable but movieverse is okay if you can't get it to work right, overprotective older brothers Smokescreen and Prowl

Three things you don't want to see in your fic: nothing, anything goes

A/N: So the medieval definition of sloth is more like sadness or despair. I was brainstorming this with a friend of mine, and this is what I came up with. This is not an easy request! Also, all thanks to Vejiraziel on LJ for her song list; it's the only way this got written. Word hates British spellings…

This was written for the October rare pairings challenge over on LJ.

* * *

Prowl looked over at his older brother, Smokescreen, with concern as their youngest brother left the Autobots headquarters.

"What did I say?"

Smokescreen shrugged. He had adopted a slightly different Earth disguise than his brothers, and thus his paneled wings flared out more from his back, giving the shrug greater power as the wings echoed the movement.

"I don't know Prowl. Nothing we do seems to make a difference to Bluestreak."

As one, the brothers again looked toward the retreated Bluestreak.

"Perhaps someone other than us should speak with him."

Smokescreen glanced over, his expression doubtful. "I'm not sure there's anybody here who can understand what Bluestreak went through. Besides, how do you talk to someone that doesn't talk back?"

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Bluestreak strode away from his brothers. He knew that they meant well, but they just didn't understand! How could he speak when all that pressed upon his vocalizer was the screams he hadn't been able to release that day? He stopped, looking out at the organic wilderness of Earth. This planet was amazing to him, and he found himself enjoying the wildness at a visceral level. Prowl seemed to understand, and had taken him around when he'd first arrived on Earth, shown him the amazing variety of life, and didn't seem to feel that he needed a response from Bluestreak.

"Bluestreak?"

The silver and grey Autobot turned to Optimus Prime. He liked Prowl's leader. He was young, like they were, and seemed to understand the uncertainties that came with being young. Unlike the old and gruff Ratchet, Optimus seemed…reachable. He nodded at the Prime, then returned his gaze to the trees. Optimus came up beside him, looking out the same direction.

"We've received a new signal. I'd like to send you out with Hound to meet him. He'll be landing close by, but he's unknown to any of us, and I think you two are the best suited to scoping him out." Unspoken was the acknowledgement that Bluestreak was a superb fighter, whereas Hound had durability and thus the two warriors were the best combination at Optimus' disposal.

Bluestreak nodded again, then turned back to headquarters. The old factory was large, which was a good thing given the increasing number of Autobots coming to the planet to help look for shards of the Allspark. Optimus' crew was, by default, in charge of the search and thus their headquarters were the main base. Bluestreak himself had been requested from his unit by Ultra Magnus. Ironhide had been unhappy about letting him go, but had bowed to the necessity. Hound and Beachcomber had been pulled from planetary surveying and sent to Earth. Smokescreen had been detached from Ultra Magnus' own unit, while others had been pulled from anywhere. Ultra Magnus seemed to have combed through the Autobots' records and pulled anyone with abilities he felt would contribute to the search and sent them to Earth. He had kindly (and Blue was sure that it was against Sentinel Prime's wishes) left Optimus as the leading Prime.

He found Hound, who merely nodded back at him and transmitted a databurst that contained the coordinates. They transformed, Hound into a rugged four wheel drive vehicle and Bluestreak into a motorcycle that bore a startling resemblance to his older brother Prowl, and left headquarters.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

When they arrived at the site, Hound transformed and waved him off. Bluestreak circled around the coordinate site quietly, climbing a hill that overlooked the landing zone. He found a good spot, well hidden and made himself comfortable, pulling out the pieces of his sniper rifle and putting it together by feel , keeping his optics trained on the open meadow below him. Hound waited on the edge of the trees, standing carefully with his arms well away from his body, palms open, showing his lack of armature.

A ship uncloaked before them, landing ramp already extended. A form smaller than Hound waited at the bottom of the ramp. Hound stepped forward as the unknown bot walked away from his ship and toward the scout. Bluestreak aimed at the bot, keeping the unknown in his sights while Hound and the unknown moved closer together. Once the two were at a distance where they could talk, both stopped.

"Designation: Autobot Hound. What is your purpose on this planet?"

"Designation: Barricade. I'm here because I was called." The lack of an allegiance meant that Barricade was either a Decepticon or a neutral. Bluestreak shifted minutely and took aim again.

"Called by whom?" Hound also shifted, his hands moving closer to his sides.

"Called by a friend. He thought I might be able to help him."

"Who's the friend, and how did he think you could help?"

"I'm not sure how that's any of your business." Barricade took a step back.

Hound didn't move, replying, "The Autobots don't wish this planet to become a battleground. Therefore, if you are unable to give us a reason for being here, we will respectfully request you leave."

"Respectfully? Or with force?" Barricade tossed back.

Hound refused to rise to the baiting, merely saying, "Right now, it's respectfully."

Barricade glared at him for a few moments, then his shoulders slumped a little bit. "Fine. My friend's name is Motorhead. You probably won't have heard of him, but maybe you know his friend, Blurr?"

Hound didn't visibly flinch, but Bluestreak could tell that the news had rocked him. Blurr had disappeared into the space gate created by Megatron, and no one had heard from him since he had disappeared with two of Starscream's clones.

"Blurr? Do you know where he is?" Hound stepped forward, eager for news of his friend.

Barricade shook his head. "No, I don't. Motorhead does, though, and asked me to come to this…backwater planet to help search for fragments of some kind."

Hound thought this over, then answered, "You need to come with me and talk to Optimus Prime."

"No. You need to bring your Prime here. I'm not leaving the safety of my ship."

Hound made a show of negotiating, but both bots knew that Hound would be leaving and bringing Prime to the neutral. The scout left, and Bluestreak settled in for a long session of waiting and watching. To put on the proper show, Optimus wouldn't show up here for a day or more.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Optimus arrived a day later, just as Bluestreak had predicted. His watch over Barricade was boring but necessary, and he had learned some things about the neutral bot, such as the fact that Barricade seemed to have an ability to commune with the Allspark, since in the day he'd been watching, Barricade had found two shards of crystal. The meeting with Optimus was brief, and Barricade had willingly surrendered to the Prime the two shards.

"So I have your permission to stay on this planet?"

"For the time being, yes."

"Good. Does that mean when you leave, you're going to take your watcher with you?" Barricade asked.

"Watcher?" Optimus played dumb.

"Him," and Barricade pointed right at Bluestreak, "while I appreciate the necessity, I'm not sure you really need to keep him there."

"My apologies."

"Unnecessary." Barricade told him.

"We are unable, at this point, to leave you unguarded. We need to contact the Elite Guard and verify Blurr's coordinates. Until then, you need to understand our necessities."

Barricade nodded, replying, "Of course. May I suggest, however, that he join us down here? Hiding is not necessary."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Bluestreak made himself comfortable against as tree as Barricade stopped to get his bearings and take a refueling break. Barricade glanced over at him, then spoke.

"What's the matter? You haven't said a word since I've met you."

Bluestreak shrugged, pulling some rations out of a small pocket of space on his side. He drank it slowly, but with few pauses. Barricade just looked at him for long moments, then finished off his own rations. He swung the small bag of materials back over his shoulder and waited for Bluestreak to stand, then continued his quest.

Things continued along this vein for the next few weeks, Barricade finally learning to ask yes or no questions. Bluestreak never responded to longer questions, acting as if Barricade hadn't spoken. Frustrated, Barricade finally put in a call to the Autobot headquarters. Prowl took the call.

"What do you mean, he never talks?"

"I mean, he never talks."

"Why?"

"We don't know, exactly."

A long silence, then, "That implies that you do know something."

"Yes."

Another pause, followed by, "Well?"

"Why do you want to know?"

This time, the silence was strained. "Because…because he reminds me of someone."

"Fine. Meet me at these coordinates. Tell Bluestreak who you're meeting, so he can choose to follow or not. Smokescreen will be with me."

"I'll be there."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Barricade paced and snarled in front of the two mechs. Prowl looked over at Smokescreen, shrugging his shoulder in a 'what did I do?' gesture.

"The two of you never thought to ask for help for your brother? You never found out exactly what had happened, and he hasn't spoken a word since…whatever it was? What in the name of the Allspark do you use your CPUs for, to keep your audios apart? I can't believe I'm dealing with two grown mechs that are so helpless and…stupid!"

"Now, just one moment, Barricade. We didn't push Bluestreak when he came back because.."

The neutral snarled at him, "…because what? And just how long ago was that, anyway? How did he get attached to an Elite Guard unit if he can't…slagging...TALK!!"

Smokescreen moved forward this time. "Well, he can talk, and I guess we assumed that he talks if he absolutely has to do so. He just…doesn't do casual conversations. And we never helped him because…well, that's not our specialties, and I, at least, was afraid of doing more harm than good."

"Agreed." Came Prowl's mellow tone. "We did ask the Autobot army headquarters to assist him, and I for one assumed they had done so."

"They probably traumatized him more! The slagging army is run by stiffs like Sentinel Prowl, and you either conform or you're out. Bluestreak probably gave them the bare minimum he needed to get released, but there was no healing there, no facing the situation."

"So what are we supposed to do about it?" Smokescreen asked, frowning. He and Prowl had moved closer to each other, offering unspoken support.

Barricade didn't answer right away, continuing to pace with a frown on his face. Finally, he stopped and faced them.

"I haven't done this in…probably too long, but I used to…a long time ago, I worked in the youth sectors, helping raise younglings. I had a lot of training in the care and health of younglings. I…quit, when, well, when my supervisor started abusing the youths and I was reprimanded for reporting him."

"You just left younglings there, under an abusive mech?" Prowl was growling now.

"No! I tried everything I could think of! I reported him, I filed reports with the security bots, I told creators…I went through channels and when that did nothing, I went out of channels! For my pains, I got beaten until I was in stasis lock for an orbital cycle! That didn't stop me, but the second beating finally did it. They were Decepticons, and they were using that youth center to troll for younglings to bring into their training center. When I awoke from the second beating, the youth center was closed and I was blacklisted from working with younglings."

A long silence, then Smokescreen spoke, "That's appalling."

"Ya think?" Barricade's voice was sarcastic, but the grief on his face was far more telling.

Prowl shot his brother a look, then quietly spoke, "Do you really think you can help Bluestreak?"

Barricade looked at him, measuring him for long moments, then nodded.

"Then you should try. Having met Sentinel Prime, I can well believe that the army mechs are stamped from the same mold and were of no help at all to Bluestreak. Please do your best for our brother."

"But be warned, " Smokescreen added, "that if you mess him up more, we'll come looking for you, and the beatings you got from the Decepticons will look like a stroll through the Helix Gardens."

"I am warned, then." Barricade took his leave from them.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Bluestreak looked up from his small camp near Barricade's ship as the neutral bot came stomping out of the woods, a frown on his face and his body language telling Blue that the mech was seriously slagged off. He raised a brow as Barricade stalked over to him and plopped down across from him.

"Your brothers…" Barricade left the thought unspoken, but Blue chuckled at the look. He was sure he'd worn that same look many a time after spending time with one or the other of his brothers, never mind both together!

Barricade leaned back on his hands, concentrating on slowing his systems and venting the hot air that had built inside him after he'd left the overprotective glitches behind.

Blue offered him a warmed rust stick and a hot kettle of thick oil. Barricade gratefully reached for one of the treats, swirling it through the oil and lifting towards his mouth, biting off half of the stick and savouring the flavours. They stayed there, quietly enjoying the snack, for a long time. The sun of this organic planet set, and they were still sitting there. Barricade folded his arms over his knees and rested his chin on top of his arms, gazing at Bluestreak. Finally he nodded, thanked Bluestreak for the treat, and went into his ship.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The cycle continued for several weeks, Bluestreak accompanying Barricade as the neutral mech continued to hunt successfully for Allspark fragments. Whenever he had more than three, he'd call the Autobots and arrange for a pickup. He and Bluestreak were ranging further and further out from the epicenter of the blast that had destroyed the Allspark, and yet they maintained a companionable silence. Finally, they were so far out that they couldn't make it back to Barricade's ship and were forced to make a camp, being five days travel from their base. They had traveled until they were exhausted, but Barricade finally called a halt. Bluestreak moved to set up a watch, but Barricade stopped him, laying out a couple of devices. Blue raised a brow and Barricade shrugged.

"They've saved my life many a time. We both need the recharge; we can't afford to have one of us feeling poorly tomorrow."

Blue nodded and lay down, cycling his systems down for a recharge.

"No! Get your hands off her, you slagging bastard!"

Bluestreak awoke screaming. Barricade was on his feet, a lethal looking pistol in his fist, scanning the woods around them for threats. Deciding that there were none for the moment, he put the pistol away and moved beside the thrashing Bluestreak, laying a hand gently on the mech's shoulder. With a yelp, Bluestreak jerked himself out of recharge, staring up into the eyes of the mech over him. Barricade had moved back when Blue had awoken, not wishing to be perceived as a threat. Blue buried his face in his hands, sobs escaping him. Barricade laid a gentle hand on the shaking back, stroking the struts and curves of Bluestreak's alt-form. Gradually, Bluestreak regained control of himself. Once he had sat up, Barricade sat down next to him but facing him, and spoke.

"I served in the youth centers under an unknown Decepticon. I watched him abuse the younglings mentally, and I recognize in you the scars of that kind of abuse. I know that you don't want to talk about it, but keeping it inside isn't working either. If you ever want a non-judgmental friend to listen, I'll be available for you. "

A long pause, then Blue nodded. Barricade gripped his shoulder and returned to his pad to finish his interrupted recharge cycle.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The next morning, they refueled quickly and struck camp, heading back toward Detroit. The next refueling stop they made, Bluestreak sat next to Barricade.

"What happened to you?"

Startled, Barricade dropped his rust stick. Bluestreak had a pleasant baritone, eerily similar to his brother Prowl's voice.

Barricade scooped up his stick, brushing off the dirt. "I was beaten…twice…by my supervisor's buddies. The first time I was in stasis lock for an orbital cycle, the second time was for seven. When I woke up, my supervisor was gone, the youth center shut down, and I was blacklisted from working with younglings ever again."

Bluestreak processed this information while he nibbled on his rust stick. When he was done, he stood and waited for Barricade. The neutral also stood, shook out the dirt from his joints, and transformed, once again heading toward Detroit. Bluestreak was right behind him.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Another week went by and they were once again far from their base. This time, after Barricade set out his warning devices, Bluestreak was waiting for him.

"I was sent to a training school. My creator wanted me to become a sniper. He thought I had the ability and sent me to this school, and it was attacked. The mechs…they killed students and there was nothing we could do to stop them. They were after something and anyone that got in their way was killed. My…my best friend was killed right in front of me. I…they didn't kill me, but they killed her. Why, Barricade? I would rather have died than watch her die."

Barricade processed this information. He knew this attack. He guessed it had been Decepticons, but the newscasts had never mentioned this possibility. It had been a small school, less than a hundred students, out in the outer territories, run by a crusty old soldier named Kup that had retired from the Autobots and started this school far from the politics that corrupted Cybertron. Kup had wanted his students to be able to focus on their training without worrying about the pressures. Many of his students went on the Autobot Academy and were outstanding students, commonly going into the Elite Guard. Kup had died in this attack and his school had been closed, his students scattered across the known universe.

"I don't know, Bluestreak."

"I've always thought it was because she came across as a threat. Her form…it was all angles and blades. She really looked deadly, and I didn't. I hadn't chosen an alt-form yet, so I was still in my protoform. They just…hit me so hard I went into stasis. When I woke up, she was looking at me. I knew she was dead, but…"  
"You've never gotten over the guilt."

"Yes."

Barricade wrapped an arm around Bluestreak's shoulders, pulling the younger mech into his body in a brief hug and then releasing him. Blue however, did not pull away. He merely leaned into Barricade's side. They fell into recharge like this, the younger mech leaning against the older.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Over time, more confessions came out. The next big one, a couple of months after Bluestreak started talking to Barricade, was difficult for both of them.

"So my creator…he told me I was worthless. If I hadn't been, I would have been killed along with the other, worthier students. Instead, I survived and that showed that I wasn't the mech he thought I'd be. Prowl and Smokescreen don't understand why I never go back there."

Barricade hummed thoughtfully. Bluestreak continued, "I just…I can't tell them. He's proud of them, even though Prowl never finished his training and Smokescreen was kicked out of his academy for gambling. They can do no wrong, but me…"

"Perhaps your creator is as difficult for them in private as he is for you. It is not uncommon for a mech of that…mind set, shall we say…to use one creation against another."

Bluestreak mulled that over. A long while later, he quietly said, "I thought about off-lining myself after the last time I went back to my creator's house. It just seemed…nothing I did made a difference to him."

Barricade absorbed this information, saying nothing. Bluestreak turned his head away, and Barricade reached out to him, holding his hand out steadily. Bluestreak finally put his hand into Barricade's.

"Your creator is warped in the CPU, Bluestreak, and I'm sorry you ever felt that way. He was wrong and a fool to boot. You are worthy of better." He kept his eyes steady on the young fighter, until Bluestreak broke and dived into Barricade's arms. The neutral wrapped him up in his arms, holding him fiercely. Bluestreak finally broke, sobbing in Barricade's arms for the remainder of the night. He finally fell into a deep recharge as the false dawn was breaking. Barricade shifted him slightly to make himself more comfortable, then activated a holographic display that disguised their presence. He fell into a light recharge himself, waking late in the afternoon. Bluestreak was stirring in his arms, and Barricade smiled, feeling a measure of pride in the mech that had survived such horrific events. Bluestreak was more resilient than he gave himself credit for, and Barricade vowed to himself that he would help Blue become as strong to himself as Barricade perceived him to be.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

A week later, Prowl came to Barricade's ship to retrieve the Allspark pieces the neutral had found. By this time, his ability to find the shards was lessening, but he didn't want to leave Earth yet.

"Hello, Barricade."

"Prowl. Thanks for coming out. Not too many this time, only five." Barricade handed over the shards and watched as Prowl tucked them away in a pocket on his thigh.

"How many more do you think you'll be able to find?"

Barricade looked up at the sky, then back down at the black and gold mech. "I don't know. It's getting harder. It's almost like some of the shards are shielding themselves from detectors. I think I've done well," a sound of agreement from the ninja, "but even I have my limits."

"'Cade? Where did you store the rust sticks?" Bluestreak's voice came from inside the ship.

"They're in the left compartment, lower shelf, right side." Barricade answered.

Muffled sounds of objects moving around, then, "Found them! Thanks!"

Prowl asked, "Is that…Bluestreak?"

"Oh. Yeah, it is."

"He's…talking."

"Yeah."

Bluestreak popped his head out at that moment, nodding in Prowl's direction, "'Cade, where do you keep the canisters of fuel? I'm out, and I want warm oil with my rust sticks. Hi, Prowl."

"They're in the middle compartment, way in the back."

"'Kay, thanks." Blue's head disappeared. He was back quickly, coming down the landing ramp and heading over to a small stove set up away from the ship.

"Care to join us?" Barricade offered to Prowl.

"I'd love to, thank you." Prowl answered, walking toward his brother. He folded himself down. Bluestreak glanced over, smiling at his brother and offering him a rust stick. Barricade joined them, and the three mechs enjoyed a quiet snack. Finally, Bluestreak settled against Barricade's side and asked Prowl the question that had been burning at him for far too long.

"Prowl, did our creator…was he ever complimentary to you in private?"

Prowl snorted. "Not likely. He always disparaged everything I did; you and Smokescreen were perfect and I was a failure. Why do you think I stopped my training? I couldn't stand the constant criticism. I had to get away from him."

Blue had started laughing quietly, the volume gradually building until he was leaning against Barricade, fluid running down his face.

"Slag it, 'Cade, you were right," he finally managed. "Prowl, our dear creator played us for fools. When it was me, I could do nothing right and it was you and Smokey that were perfect. No wonder we all ended up quitting whatever we started. It wasn't us. It was him."

Prowl seemed rocked by this revelation. "You mean…"

"Yeah, I do. Slagging mis-clocked glitch played us one against the others. I was already feeling a failure and he made it worse."

"I'm sorry, Bluestreak."

"I survived, Prowl."

"There is a saying here on Earth," Prowl told him, "_Quod me non interficit, id me firmiorem facit_."

Bluestreak absorbed that, then smiled at his brother. He was firmly on the path to healing, thanks to Barricade's patience and friendship.


	2. The Way

Title: The Way

By: mmouse15

Rating: T

Warnings: Snuggling mechs, suggestions of intimacy

'Verse: TFAnimated

Characters: Barricade, Bluestreak, mentions of others.

Summary: Barricade and Bluestreak make progress on their relationship, and Bluestreak faces his creator.

A/N: So the Path was pretty bland. I figured if Bluestreak was suffering from the medieval definition of sloth, aka Depression, in The Path, smexing was really out of the question and would strike the wrong note. Also, Barricade strikes me as having a code and seducing someone that lost mentally would go against that code. But Blue wanted more of his story told. Consider this a bonus.

* * *

Bluestreak accepted the cubes of energon from the barkeep, moving away from the long bar and back toward the small table against the wall. He offered the first cube to Barricade, then sat down with his cube.

"So, Blue, how are you doing?"

Bluestreak shrugged. "I'm…making progress."

Barricade sent him a small smile then took a sip. He then set the cube down, replying, "I wasn't asking about that, although I'm happy to listen. I was asking about your reposting to your unit now that you're done on that crazy organic planet."

Blue huffed out air in a short laugh. "Earth wasn't so bad. It was really good for me to be with Prowl and Smokescreen and have the chance for all of us to talk about our upbringing and messed up it was," He stared moodily into the energon, continuing, "and it was good for me to have my brothers on my side. I miss them."

Barricade nodded, reaching out and squeezing Bluestreak's hand. "I'm glad they were there for you."

The silver and grey mech nodded. Long moments of silence fell between them, but the silence was not uneasy. Rather, it was as if they were in the wilder areas of Earth again, falling into the same companionable rhythms that were so easy between them. Finally, Bluestreak stirred and answered.

"It's good. I feel productive. It's rather a shock to everyone, having the Decepticons back, but I was lucky that Prowl was there at the start of this whole thing. He shared…a lot…and it really helped me get a perspective on the situation. I'm doing better than many of the mechs in the unit, because I've seen a Decepticon, I've been to Earth, I'm not…"

"Trying to find your bearings in an uncertain world?" Barricade queried?

"Yeah. I've been to the Pit before in my life. This…as nasty as it is, this is a clean fight. It's not like…"

"You're being sabotaged by the ones that should be supporting you?"

"Yes."

They finished their energon, then Barricade paid the tab and they left, walking along the clean and bright streets. Barricade steered them towards the docks where his ship rested. Bluestreak went along, quiet and thoughtful. At the ship, Barricade invited him in and Bluestreak accepted.

"Do you need to check in somewhere?" Barricade asked as he busied himself putting away supplies he'd traded for.

"No, I checked in with the sergeant-at-arms and I'm free for the next two orns. My creator…asked to see me."

Barricade hummed, asking, "Do you want to see him?"

Bluestreak made himself comfortable on a seat. "I don't feel…no, I don't. I'm not strong enough yet, and I've made a lot of progress and I don't want to wreck it at this point. I tried to get out of taking this leave, but…"

"They can't let you not take the leave, because that would cause more paperwork and it's easier to make you take the leave than to get you out of it."

"Exactly." Blue affirmed.

"So." Barricade leaned back against the storage compartments, a wicked glint in his eyes. "How about, instead, you stay here and just be, and you can tell your glitched creator when you're back on base that your friends got you stinking drunk, so sorry, maybe never?"

Bluestreak laughed. It had a note of hysteria to it, but that soon disappeared and Bluestreak's laughter took on the tones of a youngling enjoying something for the first time. Barricade couldn't contain his grin.

Finally, Bluestreak got control of himself. He was sprawled over the small table, small chuffs of air still escaping him.

"That…would be great." He finally managed.

"Good! Consider it done! Wanna learn a new game?" Barricade moved forward.

"Sure!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The next time they met up, Bluestreak had been injured in a battle between his unit, several other units, and a Decepticon force that was surprisingly well armed and tactically superior. Afterward, his commander had to chew on some mechs that 'being an Autobot doesn't automatically win the day! You've got to think!'

Bluestreak, having dealt with the uncertainty of organic lifeforms, was far more flexible in his thinking and had managed to lay a trap that allowed his unit to escape with no loss of mech and far fewer injuries that he expected. The worst injury was to Bluestreak himself – a shard of stone had pierced his chestplates, and it was too close to his Spark to be taken lightly. He had been evacuated to the closest military hospital and was now recovering from the long and tedious removal of the rock fragment.

"Sir?" An aide came up to him.

"Yes?" Bluestreak replied, laying down his datapad.

"Sir, there is a civilian that says he knows you and would like to visit."

"Really? What's his designation?"

"Barricade, sir."

Bluestreak grinned. "Bring him on in!"

"Yes, sir!" the aide hurried away, bringing Barricade in shortly thereafter.

"I hear you tried to get yourself killed out there, Bluestreak." Barricade clasped his hands tightly, bestowing a wide smile on the young fighter.

"Nah! Whoever you talked to greatly exaggerated my exploits, I'm sure."

"Pft. Smokescreen doesn't exaggerate much."

"Hah! He exaggerated all the time."

"Only to you, because he's your brother."

The aide, seeing that the two mechs really did know each other, left them alone. Barricade picked up the only chair in the room and moved it next to the berth where Bluestreak was being monitored, a machine strapped to his chest to watch the fluctuations of his Spark.

"Ya had me worried, Blue."

"Sorry, 'Cade. I didn't mean to worry anybody."

"I have to report to both your brothers after I've seen you. Prowl needs to sooth Optimus, because that mech worries even though you haven't worked for him in…"

"Too long, really. Optimus is a good sparked bot."

"Almost too good."

Bluestreak was amused, "Sometimes. His kind of optimism was a good salve for my mental state. He always looked to the good. I remind myself of that whenever I feel myself starting to slip backwards."

Barricade nodded, reaching out to hold Bluestreak's hands again. Blue squeezed back.

"'Cade?"

The neutral mech suddenly stood, moving away and facing the wall, his arms wrapped around himself. He stared at the wall, Bluestreak watching him carefully. After long moments, Barricade turned around, offering a small smile and sitting again. Bluestreak reached for his hand, and Barricade allowed him to clasp it.

"Sorry."

The fighter didn't answer him, studying his face instead. Finally, he replied, "It's fine, 'Cade. I'm very sorry I scared you so badly. I'll try to take better care of myself."

"Yeah. That would be good. There are mechs out there that care about you, ya know."

"Yes."

They shared a smile.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The next time Bluestreak was on leave, he arranged with Barricade to meet. This time, Bluestreak met him as the ship docked and they went together to restock Barricade's supplies. Since there were two of them, the neutral was able to get a couple of items he'd had to pass on before. They were enjoying each other's company as they walked back to Barricade's ship, when the worst thing possible happened.

"Bluestreak?" the voice was deep, measured, very cultured.

Bluestreak froze, the smile sliding off his face as if it had lost its home. He slowly turned around.

"Father."

"Why have you not come to see me? I have three ungrateful creations whom I never see anymore. Surely this…flare-up and," here the mech paused to look at Barricade, "your friends are not as important to you as your own creator?"

Bluestreak looked at him, then replied carefully, "Actually, my friends and my brothers are far more important to me than you are. Good day, sir." With that, Bluestreak executed a military about face and continued down the street.

The elder mech rocked back on his heels, looking at Barricade. "My own creation!"

Barricade gave him a tight smile. "On a planet that we both served on, they have a saying, sir."

"Indeed."

"Yes. You reap what you sow. I'd say it was nice to meet you, but I'd be lying. Good day." Barricade executed his own about face and followed Bluestreak.

He caught up to Bluestreak around the first corner, urging Blue away from the wall and to the ship. Bluestreak carefully set the supplies down and collapsed, shaking. Barricade deposited his own load of materials and wrapped Blue in his arms, holding the younger mech as he shook and sobbed. He murmured meaningless phrases to him, soothing the distraught youngster with his voice. Bluestreak finally uncurled enough to wrap himself around Barricade. They held each other for long cycles, Blue finally falling into recharge in Barricade's arms.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The next cycle start, Bluestreak woke feeling warm and comfortable and secure. He was snuggly wrapped in Barricade's arms, the mech leaning back against the supply cabinets and deeply in recharge himself. Blue worked himself free from Barricade's embrace and after stretching out the kinks in his frame, began putting away the supplies.

"You're getting awfully comfortable with my ship," came the murmur from the floor.

"Yeah, well, maybe it's just you I'm getting comfortable with, and your ship is just an extension of that comfort level."

Silence, then Barricade surged to his feet, crowding Bluestreak back against the cabinets. "Are you? Really, Bluestreak, I'm not sure I'd confess that to me." 'Cade's voice was husky, deeper than normal. Blue reached up and slid his hand along Barricade's cheek.

"I'm not ready yet, but I will be. You'd better watch yourself, 'cause I'll come after you."

"Promises, promises."

"Yes, they are." Bluestreak reached up and kissed Barricade's cheek, hearing the deep cycling of air that his action provoked in the older mech. Regretfully, Barricade pulled back. After a moment, Bluestreak continued putting the supplies away, but he took every opportunity to brush against 'Cade. Their intimacy settled into a comfortable routine, and the remainder of Bluestreak's leave was spent together, walking the city, laughing over games and recharging curled in each other's arms. When it was time for Bluestreak to catch his transport back, Barricade walked with him to the dock. Blue held his hand for longer than necessary, searching for words. Finally, Barricade lifted the burden from him.

"Take care. You're important to me and to many others. I'll miss you. Call me when you get leave again."

Blue laughed. "Ditto, 'Cade."

Barricade watched him leave, raising a hand in farewell when Bluestreak turned to wave at him.

"I love you, Blue. Don't get hurt out there." Barricade murmured it to himself, promising that the next time he saw the young fighter, he'd say those words to him.


	3. The Light

Title: The Light

By: mmouse15

Rating: M

Warnings: Snuggling mechs, suggestions of intimacy, mech sex

'Verse: TFAnimated

Characters: Barricade, Bluestreak, mentions of others.

Summary: Bluestreak grows up, and they start a relationship. War intrudes.

A/N: Consider this even more of a bonus. Bluestreak, once he starts talking, really doesn't want to be quiet. Could someone please take him off my hands?

* * *

"'Cade!" Bluestreak waved as soon as he saw his friend. Barricade waved in reply, working his way through the crowd to the fighter. The war that was in full swing had left its marks on the younger mech. His armour was thicker, scuffed up, the paint mismatched or completely gone. He looked like the strong competent fighter he was, and Barricade realized with shock that he was now smaller than Bluestreak.

"Wow! You look great, Blue. It's been too long."

"Over a solar cycle, 'Cade. Damn, you look like you went through the mill backwards."

"Got in a skirmish with Blackacrachnia. She's…damn, she's not pleasant to fight against."

"What the heck were you doing anywhere around her?" Bluestreak swung into the crowd with his friend. Barricade suddenly found the going much easier as mechs parted before the fighter.

"Well, you know, jack of all trades mech like me, I do whatever I need to earn credits. I was out on the Rim, helping a team scavenge supplies from a wrecked Autobot cruiser, the Autobots were supervising, when…bam! We're overrun by Decepticons looking to do exactly what we were doing! Only, of course, we're official. Didn't stop them, and the Autobots ran away rather than fight her. I got the team off planet and we did get some of the requested equipment, but…"

"Had to leave the rest."

"Yeah. Makes me mad. If the Autobots had just covered us for a few more cycles, we'd have been able to extract without all the problems, and we would have had a couple of critical items we were forced to leave behind."

Bluestreak hummed in agreement, swinging onto a side street.

"Let's go this way. It's not so crowded."

"Sure. So how are you?"

"I'm good. I'm really good, 'Cade. I feel…great! Actually, I just got promoted. I'm really interested in your experience, since I've just been put in charge of retrieval."

"Well, I'll be slagged."

Bluestreak laughed, sounding much younger than he looked. "Yes, you probably will! Spill, my mech, I want to hear it all!"

They continued, Barricade giving his opinion to his friend. He knew that Bluestreak would have access to the official reports, but nothing was better than eyes on the ground and detail from those eyes would go a long way to making sure that a retrieval team was not left alone again.

"So here we are. I'm staying here, but there are two berths so I thought you could save some credits and just bunk with me." Bluestreak swung open the door to a small recharge room, gesturing Barricade in. Barricade moved past him, noting that Bluestreak had taken the berth closest to the door. He swung his small personal kit onto the other berth, then faced his friend.

"Well, what shall we do with our time?"

Blue stepped into the room, shutting the door and sitting on his own berth. "Dunno. I just…I'm going to be way the heck out on the Rim, and I wanted to see you again before I left."

Barricade looked at him, then said, "It's alright, you know."

Blue looked at him. "Is it?"

"Yes, it is. You're allowed."

Bluestreak shrugged, his hands wringing against each other. Barricade reached out and laid his hands over Blue's. The motion abruptly stilled. "Blue. I won't go after you. I'm older, I've been your mentor, I am your friend. That doesn't mean…"

Blue looked up at him, then leaned forward, looking at Barricade all the way in to the kiss. Their first kiss was gentle, brief, and they touched nowhere except their lips and hands. Blue pulled back, looking carefully at Barricade for a long moment, then he freed his hands and pulled the smaller mech into his arms, kissing him fiercely. Barricade arched into him, deepening the kiss and furthering the contact at the same time. Bluestreak kissed him with the single-mindedness that had helped him on the path of healing, focusing all his attention on the textures of Barricade's mouth. 'Cade wriggled and freed his arms, his hands starting to roam over Bluestreak's frame. Moaning, Bluestreak pulled him closer, moving one hand to the back of Barricade's helm, the other wrapping around his frame, just above his aft, lost in the kisses they were exchanging. Finally, they broke the kiss, each gasping for air to cool their systems. Barricade gently freed himself from Blue's arms, stilling the other mech's instinctive reach, pushing Blue back on his berth and straddling him. Once Blue understood what Barricade was doing, he assisted the mech in positioning himself. When they were arranged, 'Cade bent down to Blue and kissed him, gradually deepening it. The new position allowed Bluestreak to wrap both arms around Barricade, his hands now finding sensitive spots on the neutral's frame. As he ran his hand over Barricade's aft, the older mech moaned and shifted closer, his open thighs sliding along the outside of the fighter's frame. Bluestreak bucked up into the touch, causing Barricade's legs to slide further along his own and causing their torsos to come into contact. Both moaned at the feel of the other, heat radiated from both frames. Blue wrapped his arms more tightly around Barricade, pulling him closer. Long moments of kissing and groping followed until Barricade broke the kiss and sat back on Bluestreak's legs, gasping for cooling air.

"Where do you want this to go, Bluestreak?"

The younger mech didn't seem to hear him, reaching again for him. Barricade put his hands on Blue's forearms, holding the younger mech off.

"Blue. I need to know."

"Why?" the young fighter was puzzled.

Barricade huffed air, leaning his forehead against Bluestreak's.

"Because, you silly mech, I want to know if I'm having a one-time bang with my friend, we go back to whatever we were before this, never talk about it. Or are we starting a relationship, can I love you, my warrior mech?"

Bluestreak looked up at him, dumbfounded. "I love you."

Barricade laughed gently, telling him, "I love you too."

Bluestreak didn't seem to know what to do, so Barricade moved further back, clasping Blue's hands between his own.

"Blue. I love you. I can continue to be just your friend, have a really good time here with you, let you go with no regrets on your side, off to do your new job. Or, honestly, I can love you the way I want to love you, the way you deserve to be loved, and always be there for you."

Blue finally seemed to be able to pull enough of his processor out of the haze to respond.

"I don't want a one time thing."

"Are you sure?"

"Barricade, I've loved you for a long time. I've waited until I felt I was mentally ready, as healed as I could ever be. I want you. If you only want friendship, I'm OK with that, but I'd like more."

'Cade gazed down at him, a smile flitting across his face. "I'd like more, too."

"Then, can we please get back to what we were doing?"

"No, I'd rather do more…"

"Oh, please demonstrate."

"Gladly."

There were no more words exchanged for a long time. Barricade found that he had far more experience than Bluestreak, although Bluestreak had the gift of youth and endurance and was a willing and eager pupil.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o

"You are going to wear me out."

"You could just lay back and enjoy it, you know."

Barricade lunged up and kissed Bluestreak hard. "No. I'm going to have plenty of time to recover after you're gone. I don't want to waste a moment with you."

"Just what I like to hear." Bluestreak delved his fingers into Barricade's already sensitive plating, causing the smaller mech to arch up, overload imminent. Lost in a sensual haze, Barricade found himself responding blindly to the caresses of his lover. Inexperienced he may have been, but Bluestreak was a very quick study and Barricade found himself on the receiving end of a very focused lover. His overload crashed through his systems, electricity crackling over his body and sending Bluestreak plunging over the edge after him. Barricade dropped into immediate recharge.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o

When he awoke, Bluestreak was sitting on the other berth watching him. Barricade reached for him, and Blue grasped his hand.

"I need to go, lover. I'm supposed to report in to command in just a few cycles."

Barricade forced the post-sexual recharge fog from his mind, sitting up and reaching for Bluestreak. The warrior pulled him into a hug, burying his face against Barricade's throat. Barricade stroked the helm of his lover for a few moments, then stepped back. Bluestreak stood too, composing himself before moving towards the door.

"Blue." The warrior stopped, his back still to Barricade. "I love you. Come back to me if you can."

Bluestreak looked at him then. "I will. I love you too."

After he'd left, Barricade collapsed as if he were a puppet whose strings had just been cut. The pain was spark deep, he couldn't help but hope that Bluestreak was handling the pain better than he was.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o

"Designation: Barricade."

"Ah, Barricade. Excellent. We've been told that you have experience working near Decepticon activity."

"Yes, sir."

"Excellent. We need a mech with your skills to help us with a retrieval in the Lambda sector of the Rim."

"I'm available immediately, sir."

"Here are the coordinates. I assume the usual payscale?"

"Hazardous duty, sir. If you're sending me where the 'Cons are, I want to be paid properly." Barricade didn't flinch at the disbelieving noise from the mech in front of him. "Of course, since I'm a free agent, I could simply suggest they send you in my place. Sir."

"That won't be necessary. Right, hazardous duty pay." The mech stamped some papers, Barricade looked them over carefully and initialed the stamps. He was handed a datachit and a paychit and dismissed.

He made his way to his ship, mentally reviewing his checklist as he walked. The war had escalated, and mechs were crammed in one on top of another in many of the depots and stations he frequented. This particular station was a waypoint on three routes and thus extremely crowded. His ship was very small in comparison to the massive Army transports, so he had been shoved in a dock extremely close to the station itself. Thus, he had no reason to transform to his alt-mode when was faster to merely walk back to his ship.

Arriving, he quickly prepared his ship and lifted off, heading to the coordinates given to him. The trip would be short, thankfully, because the datachit gave him access to the Autobot controlled space bridges. Arriving at the first space bridge, he transmitted the codes provided for him, moving forward when signaled and going through the bridge. The trip was short, and he moved into position at the huge Autobot cruiser, carefully docking his ship in the slip indicated. Protocols were exchanged and the lock was extended against his ship's door. Gathering his equipment, he strode out to meet the team he's spending the bit of time with. By now, this was all routine for him, or at least he thought it was until he reached the end of the lock to see…

"Bluestreak!"

"Barricade. It's good to see you again." Blue was barely containing himself, his frame fairly vibrating with the need to pounce on the neutral. Barricade helped by holding out his hand and being pulled into a quick one-armed hug.

"It'll be nice to work with an old friend." Barricade told him.

"Yes. Let me introduce you to the team, and then let's get started. Sooner started, sooner finished. This sector is a hotspot right now."

"So I've heard. How good is this team?"

Bluestreak moved quickly, Barricade trailing him. "They're good. I've personally picked the teams we use now. Anyone that wasn't committed 100% we've had reassigned. I've got some really great mechs here. Fighters, but they also think. They're doing a great job."

"Hey, boss bot you're just saying that slag to keep us on your good side!" A yellow mech called cheerfully.

"Shut it Sunny! Get your aft to the ready room!"

"I'm on it, boss, but Sides…"

"Tell your brother I'll kick his aft if he holds you up. Five cycles, Sunstreaker!"

"I'll be there!"

"Two of my best fighters, bar none." Bluestreak said in an aside to Barricade.

"Ready room, Blue?"

"You're the last mech we're waiting for. I hope you're ready to go."

"Frag, yes! I'm always waiting on the Autobots."

"Not any more. We figured out that the longer times we were waiting for retrieval were cutting into our ability to actually retrieve."

"You mean you figured it out."

"Team effort. It doesn't take much to convince fighters to fight, but having them go in hot and smart? It's working well."

"Good, let's do this." Barricade trailed in after Bluestreak. Fifteen cycles later, they were in the shuttle. They arrived at the wrecked ship, Barricade whistling in surprise at the devastation.

"What the Pit slagged this? I've never seen damage this bad!"

Bluestreak held out his hand and a small blue and red bot slapped something into the outstretched hand. Barricade raised a brow.

"I bet that you, who have the most experience with this, by the way, wouldn't know what it was."

"Nope. I've never seen this before. Whatever hit it was huge."

"Yeah. We think they've revived the combiner technology."

Barricade stopped for a couple of steps, then hustled to catch up. "That would be…"

"Yeah. So we do this fast and smart."

The team swung into action. Barricade was surprised at how quickly the ship was stripped of everything useable. In less than sixty cycles, they were finished.

"Incoming, boss!" Came the call.

"Move! Those with the equipment get it on the shuttle NOW!" Bluestreak roared, swerving back to his scout. Barricade and the rest of the team ran to the shuttle, quickly stowing the equipment. The pilot threw himself into the seat and started the checklist, soon helped by another mech. Barricade was surprised.

"We're all cross trained, sir. Bluestreak insisted. Any mech here can do any job, so we see a need and we fill it."

Barricade nodded, "Good, that's good. How do we get those bots into the shuttle?"

"We're going to take the shuttle to them, sir."

Barricade nodded and pulled out his gun, quickly preparing himself. The shuttle lifted off two cycles after they'd entered it, and 'Cade marveled at the speed. He'd never been on an Autobot shuttle that was ready to go in under ten cycles. Bluestreak had put together a powerful team. The shuttle moved into the air, taking a heading toward the scout's last position. The pilot swung the rear around, and Bluestreak threw Sideswipe in, then jumped up and caught the ramp. Two mechs already strapped to the walls ran down and grabbed the two, one pulling Sideswipe back and the other getting a firm grip on Bluestreak and pulling him over the lip of the ramp.

"He's in! Let's move!"

The pilot slapped the controls for the ramp but didn't wait for it to finish closing before he'd slammed the thrusters down. Barricade grabbed the crash webbing. He'd been the only one not prepared; everyone was already for the maneuver. Bluestreak quickly regained his footing and ran to the front of the shuttle.

"Get vids on it!"

The mech in the co-pilot seat said, "We are, sir. Damn, that's huge!"

"Slag it, if that thing hit the ship, no wonder there were no survivors!"

Barricade processed that information in shock. Usually on a ship that big, at least half the assigned crew would survive. To have no survivors was more damage than the Autobots could handle.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o

The flight back to the ship was quick, the landing rather rough, but their intel was too valuable to waste any time. Bluestreak was already running before the landing ramp finished lowering. He leapt out through the ever-widening opening, landing gracefully and running toward the figures coming to meet the shuttle.

"Sir?" One of the mechs from the team was indicating to Barricade that he had to leave. He tore his eyes away from Bluestreak and followed the other mech back to the ready room. As they were leaving, a team of engineering mechs was standing by to strip the shuttle of its cache of goods.

Barricade went with the team for their debrief. Once again, this was a routine that he was familiar with and he underwent it with good grace.

"Sir? Will you come with me?" Yet another mech caught Barricade's arm, pulling him in the opposite direction.

"Certainly." Barricade fell into step behind the mech, following him into officer's territory. The young mech knocked on a door, stepping aside and waving Barricade in at the muffled, 'enter'. Barricade touched the pad by the door and it slid open. He stepped through and was not surprised to be pulled into arms after the door closed. Bluestreak kissed him hard, his fingers already working at the seams of his armour.

"Blue, slow down!"

"Can't. I'm supposed to report to my commander in…fifteen cycles."

"Pit." Barricade threw caution to the wind, his fingers running feverishly over Blue's frame. They were quickly racing toward overload. Blue picked 'Cade up, pushing him against the wall. Barricade wrapped his legs around his lover's hips, pushing their frames together. He cracked his chestplates, exposing his spark energy. Blue groaned, opening his chestplate just a bit, allowing their energies to entwine. They didn't have time to merge sparks completely, but the little bit of energy merging would allow their overloads to be deeper than mere touching would allow. They raced toward their overloads, knowing this could be all there ever was. Barricade buried his fingers in Bluestreak's shoulders, rubbing the cables under the heavy plating. Bluestreak concentrated his attentions on Barricade's hips and aft. The electric lightening suddenly crackled over Barricade's armour as Bluestreak tweaked a particular wire just above his aft. His overload set off Bluestreak's, and the larger mech leaned against the smaller with a groan, the energies from their sparks meeting and knotting together briefly before reluctantly releasing and retreating into their chests.

Blue vented the hot air from his frame. Barricade removed his hands from Blue's shoulders and stroked his helm instead. After a cycle or two, Bluestreak lifted his head to grin at Barricade.

"Fancy meeting you here."

"I love you too." Barricade told him, unwinding his legs.

"I'm supposed to be in a meeting in five cycles."

"You mentioned. How can I help?"

"You already have."

Barricade chuckled, leaning against the wall while Blue quickly got ready to leave. Once he was ready, Bluestreak motioned him to follow. Barricade used the opportunity to run a hand over Blue's aft, grinning at the look he was given.

"Just wanted to remind you."

"Thanks. 'Cade?"

"Yeah."

"I'm glad you're in my life."

"Ditto."

Barricade left the Autobot cruiser reluctantly. He supposed this was downside of loving a warrior. He made his way to the space bridge and away from the battle that was brewing, his spark clenching with worry.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o

After the battle, Barricade got a tightly coded message with coordinates and a time. He was there early, waiting. A small sleek ship came out from behind a planet, transmitting a greeting. Warily, Barricade watched as the sleek runner swung around him. Bluestreak waved to him from the cockpit, and Barricade waved back. Locking the ship's controls down, Barricade ran down to the docking bay. A muffled clunk announced Bluestreak's hard dock, and the door cycled open. Blue strode in, a gleam in his eyes. He swept Barricade off his feet and against the wall, bending his head to kiss the neutral mech deeply. Barricade wrapped his legs around Bluestreak as the warrior adjusted his hold, stroking the seams of 'Cade's armour. Barricade groaned and opened his chest plates, already panting and hot. Bluestreak pulled back, looking down at the glowing orb in 'Cade's chest. He shifted a hand under Barricade's aft, leaving a hand free to reach and stroke the energy reaching out of the exposed spark. The spark sent out tendrils of energy, teasing through and around Blue's fingers. The warrior mech clenched his hand gently, and Barricade threw his head back with a howl. Bluestreak chuckled.

"Stop teasing! You're as hot for this as I am!" Barricade panted, his cooling systems working overtime.

"Mmm. But I love the sounds you make when I do something like that." Bluestreak told him, once again putting both hands under Barricade's aft. He opened his chest plates and the two sparks leapt at each other, crashing together with a crackle of energy. Bluestreak pushed Barricade higher on the wall, leaning into him and snugging their chassis together. Their sparks pulsed together, sending the overwhelming sensations into their CPUs. Neither of them lasted long, the intensity too great, and Barricade couldn't tell who had overloaded first, only that Bluestreak was sending to him, 'mine, mine, mine' through their sparks. The energy dissipated with a snap, and Blue slumped over Barricade, both of them sliding down the wall to the floor and landing in a tangle.

Many moments later, Barricade muttered to the ceiling, "I swear, we never get to do it slowly."

Blue muttered back, "I never have time, and I'm always too hungry for you."

The black mech raised his head and told him, "You've been sated, you have some time, wanna try?"

Blue laughed. "Sure, but I really don't have much time."

Barricade was serious. "How long?"

"About twenty megacycles."

"Well, then, let's see how we can fill our time, shall we?"

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o

He awoke to hands stroking along his sides, down his leg, then back up, stopping to explore the crevices of his armour. He muttered, and was quietly soothed by the voice of his lover. Hands coaxed him into rolling onto his side, then began long strokes over his back, rubbing the plates and dipping under them to stroke the cables of his shoulder, soothing kinks he hadn't known he had. After soothing his shoulder, the hands roamed down his back to his aft, a gentle squeeze to a particular wire causing a zing of electricity to go straight to his spark. The hands continued down his legs, again dipping under the plates and rubbing away tension. By now, however, he was far more interested in other activities to really enjoy the massage his lover was giving him. He wriggled back until his aft bumped into his lover's body. A long groan filled the room and he was rolled onto his back, Bluestreak coming down to meet him in a long kiss. The warrior fit himself between Barricade's legs, wrapping his hands around the Barricade's thighs and pulling them up to his waist. 'Cade took the hint and wrapped his legs around Bluestreak's body and began rumbling his engine, the vibrations pulling another groan from Blue. The grey mech leaned down, pushing his body against the smaller mech and getting his chest as close as possible to his lover's spark. Barricade let a little energy leak out, the tendrils reaching toward Bluestreak. The grey warrior grunted as the energy played over his chest plates.

"Stop that. You said I'm too fast, quit tempting me with your spark." Blue told him.

"Don't care, want you now!" 'Cade moaned.

"Shush, lover, let me take my time." Blue bent down and kissed him, playing with the edges of his helm. Barricade pulled his spark energy back but didn't close his plates, letting the radiant blue glow between them. He was rewarded with a fierce kiss, Blue pushing until he opened wider and rewarded with the sweep of Bluestreak's glossa mapping out the contours. At the same time, the warrior used one hand to run a long stroke from Barricade's shoulder down his side to his aft and over the back of his leg to his knee. He rubbed his thumb over a particular old scar that was incredibly sensitive and caused Barricade to tighten his legs. Blue pushed forward, rubbing his groin against Barricade's and setting off a shower of sensation to the sensitive wires and nodes below the plating. Barricade continued to rub against Bluestreak, the sensation unlike anything he'd ever felt before. A few moments of that movement had Bluestreak lowering himself against 'Cade, who adjusted his legs to twine along Bluestreak's. 'Cade's spark leapt up, this time met by the energy of Blue's spark. Their sparks met, tendrils knotting together and feedback loops established. Blue didn't stop touching Barricade's body, continuing to run his thumb over the edges of plates, sensitizing the nodes under the plating and causing Barricade's body to arch into his touch. Whenever he did so, the plates would slide apart and allow Blue to dip his fingers into the gap and tweak wires or nodes. All too soon, Barricade found himself on the edge of overload, waiting on the agonizing edge of ecstasy. His spark moved forward, extending more energy toward its counterpart and when the glowing orbs touched, began sending pulses of energy into the other spark. Bluestreak howled, his spark pushing down on Barricade's and merging them completely, all the while his body was rubbing against Barricade's. The dual sensations of spark energy and sensitive body parts finally pushed Barricade screaming over the edge and into a crackling powerful overload. His optics blinked off, the energy too much for their delicate construction. Bluestreak collapsed against him, his weight and heft feeling wonderful to 'Cade, with just the right pressure against him and a deep feeling of love and caring echoing through his internal and external systems.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o

When Barricade awoke from his forced recharge, Bluestreak was getting ready to leave. The neutral mech rolled to his pedes, standing and moving over to his lover, wrapping his arms around him. Bluestreak turned in his embrace, hugging him back.

"Don't want you to go." Barricade muttered at him.

"But I have to go."

"I know. I just…I want…never mind. Let me know when you can meet with me again." Barricade hugged him again, then moved back only to be caught by Blue's hands grasping his shoulders.

"'Cade? What's wrong?"

"Nothing." At the dubious look he was given, he became more adamant. "Really, Bluestreak, there is nothing wrong."

Blue let him go, turning back to finish storing supplies he'd brought to Barricade. He then moved out of the room, Barricade following him.

"So this sector is becoming quite the hot spot, and I'd prefer it if you would try to stay out of it. I don't want to comm you and then find out you'd been off-lined, if you don't mind."

Barricade nodded, but noted, "I can take care of myself, you know."

Blue finished, then turned to him. "I know you can, but I'm allowed to worry about my friend and lover, aren't I?"

"If I'm allowed to worry about you."

The warrior drew him into a final hug. "Of course you are."  
"Besides, Blue, you're in a lot more danger than I am. Who would ever tell me if something happened to you?"

"Prowl would. He and Smokey both know, and Prowl's my next-of-kin notification."

Barricade looked at him, very serious now. "Thank you for that. I just wish that I could be notified directly."

Blue was also serious. "'Cade, they only do that for bonded partners."

"I know."

Silence for a few klicks, then, "Is that what you want?"

Barricade reached out and touched Blue's cheek with his fingertips, giving his lover a small smile. "Only if you do. Will you think about it?"

Bluestreak pulled him into a fierce kiss, then broke away. "Primus, why do you wait until I have to leave to spring these things on me?"

Barricade laughed. "I don't know. Maybe because you need more than twenty mega-cycles if we did bond?"

"Slagger. I'll see what I can do."

"Later, lover. Take care of yourself."

"You too, 'Cade."

"Blue?"

"Yeah?"

"Listen. That combiner mech? I've found out a few things about them. They all have a weak point that if you hit it, the team breaks into its individual parts."

Bluestreak was quiet for a klick. "How do you find these things out?"

"I work in strange places sometimes. Just…keep it in mind." Barricade couldn't express his worry any other way.

Bluestreak nodded and strode to his ship to initiate the detachment protocols. As his sleek craft moved away, Barricade raced to his controls and waved at the warrior waving at him. This new turn in their relationship was going to be interesting. He could hardly wait.

* * *

This is rather the point where Bluestreak finally ran out of steam. I have a fourth chapter started, but Blue stopped talking. Any suggestions you might have for where to go next would be deeply appreciated. You never know what strikes sparks and gets me writing on this story again. It's been stalled for a long time! Thank you for reading this far.


End file.
